Mercy (Blockschool)
Appearance Mercy wears a bandana, with a black jacket he wears in Part II. He usually wears it with khaki jeans but sometimes switches to blue. Mercy has very short black hair, like a buzz cut. He also wears a bandana he wears while in battle. In Part III, he wears a blue jacket and black shorts, with a grey cap. Nothing changed except for his attire. Part IV however he wore, a black vest with a blue shirt underneath. He is now more "bulky" looking as he appears to be more muscular than Roy and Justin, but less than Dash however. In part V, Mercy wears the same vest and shirt, with padded jeans and as well a scar on his cheek. Summary Mercy was a boy who earned aerokinesis. He uses this with guns in case his bullets miss and make them go the other way in order to hit his opponent by manipulating the wind. He had a ordinary childhood, just someone who just so happens to be one of the popular ones in middle school. And has always stopped Roy from escaping class while it was time for math, Roy has always tried getting past but Mercy just wouldn't let him, he is seen as the bodyguard for that matter. Details Birthdate: '''January 7 '''Birthplace: '''U.S.A '''Height: '''6'2 '''Favorite Food: '''Hotdog '''Likes: '''Guns '''Dislikes: '''Dishonesty '''Eye Color: '''Brown '''Hair Color: '''Black '''Fighting Style: '''Taekkyon '''Personal Treasures: '''His guns '''Alignment: '''Lawful Good '''Status: '''Alive Power and stats '''Tier: 10-A | 10-A | 9-C | 9-B | 8-A | 6-C | 5-C Origin: '''Blockschool '''Name: '''Mercy '''Gender: Male Age: 13 (7th Grade) | 16 (10th Grade) | 19 (University) | 31 as an adult Classification: Human, Mid-Class Hero Powers and Abilities: Attack Potency: Athlete Level (Went on par with Roy in a soccer match and even broke one of his bones when he got in a fight with him) | Athlete Level | Street level (Defeated a serial killer on the loose who murdered many innocents with ease by overpowering them with no struggle at all) '| Wall Level '(His explosives were more and enough to destroy Roy's power suit only to make him a new and enhanced one) | Multi City Block Level (Has enough firepower equal to a nuclear warhead to destroy many buildings in a single blow) 'Island Level '(Punched so hard that Mount. Bloxer was collapsing and crumbled) | '''Moon Level (Comparable to NCG, he is able to blow up the moon with a single rocket launcher)' Speed: Human Level | Hypersonic+ '(Able to outpace Roy and Superblock) | Massively Hypersonic+ '''(ran so fast that while Skittles was talking to Justin he went back to them when Skittles only said the first word) Durability: Athlete Level (Is a skilled soccer player and survives getting hit in the face by a soccer ball kicked by Roy) '| Same | Street level '(Survived having a knife stuck in his throat) | Wall Level (Took a beating from a super powered human and got up normally after that) '| Multi CIty Block Level '(A nuke hurled right at him hitting him directly then bashing into the ground doing a massive explosion, but still shrugged it off) '| Island Level '(survived the crumble of Mount. Bloxer) '| Moon Level 'Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Class H | Class KJ | Class GJ | Class EJ | Class XJ Stamina: Large '''Range: '''Human Melee | A few meters | Dozen of meters '''Standard Equipment: '''Knives, Guns, Missiles '''Weaknesses: '''Brash and limited to a human extent '''Intelligence: '''Very High Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches:Category:BlockSchool-Verse Category:Gun Users Category:Air Users Category:Teenagers Category:Kids Category:Brawlers Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes